Chemins entremêlés
by DREAMINGMAN
Summary: Il suffit parfois d'une simple erreur pour que le reste de son existence soit jouée. Un faux pas, un moment d'égarement, des mensonges, le tout soigneusement entremêlé dans une toile inextricable. Sam va en faire la cruelle expérience, envoyé injustement à Fox River pour les dix prochaines années.


_Bien sûr, je ne possède ni Prison Break, ni ses personnages, seule ma touche personnelle m'appartient ! Il s'agit de ma première tentative de fiction sur Prison Break, j'espère ne pas trop vous crever les yeux x')_

* * *

La peur, l'appréhension et le déni déchiraient son âme, cruelles sensations dont il ne pouvait se départir depuis le départ du bus. Le monde perdait à ses yeux toute sa logique, inscrivant dans son cœur morcelé un sentiment de dégoût qui lui retournait presque l'estomac, nouant ses intestins et malmenant son esprit plus vif que d'ordinaire.

Il avait toujours cru que ce genre de mélange provoquait une apathie instantanée chez la plupart des individus mais ses certitudes s'écroulaient aussi rapidement que ses espoirs, désormais réduits à néant. Au contraire, les stimuli alentours le touchaient bien plus que de coutume, ses tempes surchauffant sous le trop-plein d'informations qui l'assaillait sans qu'il ne puisse s'en défendre. Le moindre toussotement, le plus petit éternuement, les bavardages rauques des futurs prisonniers... Tout lui donnait la nausée, si bien que le brun dut se faire violence pour ne pas tourner de l'œil dans son siège.

Le front contre la vitre, il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits et de ne pas se laisser happer par la panique qu'il sentait poindre sans toutefois parvenir à la réprimer. Il pensait que la fraîcheur du verre, opaque de saletés et d'insectes écrasés, suffirait à le requinquer mais le jeune garçon devait se rendre à l'évidence : il faisait encore une fois preuve d'une naïveté pitoyable, sûrement maladive. Il ne survivrait pas au milieu des loups qu'étaient ces hommes, ou plutôt ces animaux. Des bêtes à peine humaines qui n'agissaient que selon leur propre loi, celle du plus fort, du plus grand, du plus dangereux. Lui, du haut de son mètre soixante-et-onze, n'était qu'une brebis à peine capable de se tenir sur ses pattes tremblantes, un agneau qui se ferait croquer avant qu'il n'ait vu venir son bourreau.

Ses jours, et peut-être même ses heures, lui étaient comptés, et aussi injuste cela puisse-t-il paraître, il était impuissant face à cette situation.

Il enviait en partie les criminels qu'il allait côtoyer même s'ils méritaient probablement leur place dans cet enfer, eux, au moins, avaient les moyens de garantir leur sécurité, en tous les cas plus que lui. Il ne savait ni se battre, ni devenir invisible comme il le souhaitait si ardemment à cet instant.

Bien sûr, comme tous les adolescents de son âge, il s'était déjà retrouvé au cœur d'une bagarre, mais ses ennemis n'avaient alors pas plus de seize ans pour les plus vieux et cherchaient seulement à intimider plus qu'à blesser. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à affronter, et seul, cette fois. Aucun professeur n'interviendrait en sa faveur, aucun adulte ne se dresserait contre ses adversaires. Il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même, et loin de le rassurer, ce constat lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Il ne put que se cacher derrière son bras, essuyant rageusement les fautives du revers de sa main, sa jambe tressautant nerveusement sur le sol poussiéreux. Personne n'avait l'air de s'étonner de l'état du bus, pas même les gardiens qui veillaient au maintien de l'ordre parmi les meurtriers, violeurs et délinquants qui l'entouraient. Il refusait d'imaginer l'état de la prison ou de songer à ce qu'il vivrait sitôt les portes franchies, mais son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure et faisait monter la pression. Il était semblable à une bouteille de coca qu'on aurait si violemment secouée qu'un rien pourrait la faire exploser, mais loin de se répandre en bulles de gaz, l'adolescent s'écroulerait en pleurs.

D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, il était le plus jeune des nouveaux détenus venant grossir les rangs de Fox River. Il avait fêté son dix-huitième anniversaire un mois auparavant et, au lieu de gagner subitement en maturité comme par magie, selon la croyance populaire lorsqu'un gamin atteignait les dix-huit ans, il s'était embourbé dans un pétrin qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici. Il ne voulait pas y penser mais les sujets qu'il devait éviter pour son bien-être mental devenaient trop nombreux et Sam savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper infiniment à sa conscience.

Elle avait déjà commencé à le hanter, la nuit, lorsque le soleil se couchait et laissait place aux ténèbres oppressantes, lui rappelant la réalité de ses actes. Le brun secoua la tête, ses mèches remuant légèrement sur sa tête, ses yeux désormais secs brillant d'une lueur terrifiée. Quand il regardait à sa gauche ou à sa droite, il voyait plus qu'il ne croisait des regards blasés, voire résignés, mais la peur ne cessait de croître en son cœur et il craignait de finir étouffé par ses propres émotions.

C'était peut-être l'attente, le plus cruel. Les innombrables questions dont il ne voulait pas les réponses tournoyaient dans son crâne, son châtiment débutant avant-même son arrivée au pénitencier. Les habitués, d'après ce qu'il avait deviné, le lorgnaient parfois d'un regard si profond, si fixe qu'il en paraissait presque indécent. Évidemment, il n'était pas l'unique rookie du bus, ni le seul terrorisé par ce qu'il se préparait à vivre, mais il remportait sans doute la palme du plus vulnérable.

Rien en lui ne le prédisposait à lutter contre les horreurs de la prison et il doutait sincèrement de posséder suffisamment de force de caractère pour survivre aux dix prochaines années – cinq s'il se tenait à carreau. De survivre ne serait-ce qu'à la première semaine.

Il avait déjà vu des séries, des documentaires, lu des articles traitant de la vie dans les prisons américaines. Il avait même visionné des pornos où les comédiens mimaient la violence et les viols dans les douches ou les cellules, et, à l'époque, tout cela l'amusait follement. Bien sûr, il plaignait ceux qui se retrouvaient réduits au rang de sous-hommes dans ces lieux sordides, mais il arrivait sans mal à éloigner son empathie dans un coin reculé de son esprit pour voir le côté amusant de la chose.

Aujourd'hui, il ne se souvenait même plus du sens du mot amusant. Il voulait seulement se terrer là où personne ne le retrouverait jamais tout lui apparaissait plus alléchant que son avenir immédiat, à dire vrai.

Sam aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière, corriger ses erreurs, même changer de vie si cela pouvait lui éviter la prison. Mais, à défaut d'être optimiste, le jeune homme n'était pas assez idéaliste pour imaginer qu'une telle utopie pouvait se concrétiser. Il allait tout bêtement rejoindre la jungle qu'était Fox River et sûrement y mourir, sans personne pour éloigner sa douleur.

Il avait une fois entendu qu'on mourait toujours seul, au final, quoique l'on fasse. Il n'y avait pas cru, sur le moment, et ne s'y était pas attardé mais à présent il comprenait aisément ce proverbe... Sa sœur le pleurerait sans aucun doute, ses amis aussi. Quant à Maelle, il l'espérait. Il avait tout gâché en atterrissant ici mais peut-être que ses sentiments étaient toujours là, au fond d'elle, même si elle les niait, même si elle ne les sentait pas encore. Mais en dehors de la tristesse que provoquerait son décès prématuré, il serait irrémédiablement seul. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu, ni en la vie après la mort, et pour lui, la fin surviendrait sans personne pour lui tenir la main.

Et peut-être plus tôt que prévu, encore, songea-t-il alors que le car se stoppait dans l'allée, les portes du bus s'ouvrant pour le mener directement à l'abattoir.

* * *

_Alors voici la fin du premier chapitre, qui est surtout un prologue, en fait. Si vous avez des avis constructifs, je ne dis pas non ! Je vais essayer d'être aussi fidèle que possible au niveau des caractères des personnages de la série, ne supportant pas le OOC, donc si je m'en approche, ayez pitié, avertissez moi x'D_


End file.
